There are many solvents on the market that are toxic and highly flammable which severely limits their use. Furthermore, these solvents are frequently petroleum-based and therefore make the users dependent on the fluctuation of an unsteady oil market.
Because of these limitations it was recognized that there was a need for an industrial solvent that is non-toxic, biodegradable, non-flammable, and which should not contain petroleum, phosphates, butyl or any heavy metals.
The present invention attempts to meet such a need by providing such a solvent and by providing for a process of petroleum and gas well stimulation.